<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off to the Races by thatshaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847258">Off to the Races</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshaught/pseuds/thatshaught'>thatshaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, kachow, racing haught, wynonna earp - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshaught/pseuds/thatshaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught is the new head driver for the Ferrari Formula 1 team and Waverly Earp is the head engineer. Can Nicole and Waverly team up, deal with their issues and win the championship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my darling, Myk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, she’d never sat in the driver’s seat of a Formula 1 race car. Sure, she’d engineered the seat to be as comfortable as possible for the one and a half hours that a driver would have to sit, piloting a two hundred mile-an-hour vehicle, screaming around corners and gunning it down straightaways. No pressure, surely.</p><p>Anything can go wrong in Formula 1 racing. Tires can catch on corner barriers. The engine could catch on fire from a gasoline leak. Other drivers could turn this volatile and unpredictable sport into a carnival game, better known as bumper cars. The engine could misfire and explode. Literally anything could go wrong. That being said, Formula 1 companies employ the best engineers possible to make sure that nothing goes wrong.</p><p>That’s where Waverly Earp enters the scene.</p><p>Graduating at the top of her class from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, earning her Ph. D in mechanical engineering from Stanford and an internship at NASA opened a hundred doors for Waverly. She had received a job offer from NASA as an aerospace engineer, one from the United States government and more offers from various car manufacturers around the world. None of them interested her more than the Ferrari Formula 1 team.</p><p>Her older sister, Wynonna, was the head driver for Mercedes’ Formula 1 team, which happened to be Ferrari’s biggest competition. Women weren’t common in racing culture, especially Formula 1 racing. Sure, NASCAR had a few women on the racing circuit, but it was certainly a male dominant sport, especially on the engineering side of things. So having not one, but two Earp ladies in powerful positions was something that the two of them were proud of.</p><p>Waverly was in charge of making sure the engine could be pushed to the absolute limit without blowing up or breaking in any way. A job that was over-the-top stressful. She essentially held the lives of two drivers in her mind and hands and that responsibility wasn’t something she shied away from.</p><p>The Ferrari engineering headquarters is in Maranello, Italy. There, Ferrari had countless assembly lines for their consumer vehicles, one for V8 engines and one for their V12 engines. The factory was immaculate with white walls, stills from famous races blown up to cover the entire wall and the sweet shine of the metal that would eventually be very carefully handcrafted and molded into six figure vehicles. Just outside the factory laid the Fiorano track where all of the cars would be tested for their balance, agility and overall power. It was a 1.862 mile track with 12 turns that would push the cars to their limits, giving the Ferrari engineers the full picture of how their vehicles were performing.</p><p>Cars constantly screamed around each of the 12 turns, data would be collected and engineers and mechanics would go back into the factory to tweak the engines and make sure that no matter what, those cars would cross the line with no one ahead of them and in one piece.</p><p>But for Waverly, her studio was the most beautiful room. Many of her fellow engineers made fun of her for her choices in decorations, but truth be told, she was the head engineer and they were not.</p><p>Fairy lights outlined the room, various mystifiers blew out a lavender scented mist, ensuring that Waverly would be in a clear and relaxed headspace when designing and assembling the company’s future supercar. On her desk laid pictures of the cars she successfully put together, her sister and her when Wynonna won her first race, and a picture of her first car. A red Jeep Wrangler.</p><p>She walked into the factory, scanned her very important looking badge, and walked to the back of the main assembly room and into her office. An invitation laid on her desk right next to her “Aphrodite Made Me Do It” mug that had clearly been moved. If anyone knew Waverly well enough, they knew not to touch that damn mug.</p><p>She carefully opened the envelope that was sealed in a very expensive looking wax seal and slid the thick paper invitation out.</p><p>You are cordially invited to the Ferrari F1 Vehicle reveal<br/>
For the 2020 season<br/>
February 11, 2020<br/>
8pm<br/>
Reggio Emilia, Italy</p><p>She stared at the calligraphy for a few moments and then tossed the invitation aside.</p><p>While Ferrari valued her greatly, she never got to be in the spotlight during the car reveal. The focus was on the driver, the one who would physically be behind the wheel. Not the engineer who locked herself in the factory trying to figure out how to perfect the downforce of the vehicle so it could take turns at a much higher speed.</p><p>Waverly knew she’d have to go but she always hated it. She got her five seconds of fame and then the spotlight was very quickly shifted to the car and its driver.</p><p>The owner of the team, Henry Holliday, picked her outfit. A gorgeous, red flowing gown and red heels to match. Her hair and makeup would be done for her, which made Waverly feel a little at ease. She was never one to fancy herself up for a day at work. Just a simple ponytail, a blouse and slacks. Nothing too crazy and certainly nothing that would impede her progress in the factory.</p><p>Ferrari had signed a new driver that would be announced at the car reveal. The company wouldn’t tell any employees who the driver was, which annoyed Waverly because she liked to design and adjust her cars to fit her drivers’ personalities. Some liked full throttle power, others liked more agile vehicles to bend around corners.</p><p>How bad could it be?</p><p>Reveal night came around and every engineer and employee that was involved in the Formula 1 race car was at the event. Add in news reporters and F1 fans from around Italy, there were 10,000 people packed in the venue, waiting for the reveal of the car Ferrari had designed and the driver they picked to carry them through the 2020 season.</p><p>As the lights dimmed and the spotlight on the stage appeared, Team Principal Mattia Binotto stepped out on the stage, welcomed by an uproar of cheering and clapping from the audience. He began a speech talking about the history and prestige of the Ferrari company like he did every single year.</p><p>“Ferrari was founded in 1947 by Enzo Ferrari. He set out on a dream to…” Blah, blah, blah. Waverly could practically recite his speech word for frickin’ word. She busied herself by checking her phone every once and a while or sipping some champagne from a very, <em>very</em>, expensive champagne flute.</p><p>“And now, everyone please welcome Nicole Haught, our number one driver for the 2020 season!”</p><p>Waverly looked up at the mention of the name ‘Nicole’. A woman? Wow.</p><p>Walking out of the left side of the stage curtains was a fair woman, probably around 5’9”, in a navy suit, white button down shirt and bright Ferrari red hair. And with a beaming smile, she stepped up to the podium after shaking hands with Mr. Binotto, and began speaking.</p><p>“Good evening everyone,” American. Interesting. “I am Nicole Haught and I am beyond honored to head this year’s team. And before you all ask, my hair is naturally this red so no, I did not dye it for this occasion.” She ended that remark with a smile and a wink.</p><p>
  <em>How do they manage to pick the most pompous, cocky asshole to head the team, every damn year?</em>
</p><p>Nicole continued, “Racing is my passion. To feel a car going 200 miles an hour in my hands is an opportunity that I appreciate each and every time I step into a car. Driving for Ferrari has been a dream of mine ever since I won my first race so this is a dream come true. I can’t wait to win some races for Ferrari so without further ado, let’s see this year’s car!”</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes. Every driver’s dream is to race with Ferrari. Just because she was a woman who was <em>maybe</em> attractive and was the new head driver for the best Formula 1 team in the world, didn’t make her special.</p><p>Several seconds of clapping later and a curtain dropped, revealing this year’s car. A sleak, classic Ferrari red F1 car sat on a circular turntable with numerous sponsorship stickers placed all over it received more cheers than anyone else had that night. It was a beautiful machine, one that Waverly had spent countless hours and days troubleshooting to make it a beast around the track. That vehicle specifically nearly broke the track record around Fiorna, multiple times. She patted herself on the back for that.</p><p>Mr. Binotto thanked the engineering team for creating a masterpiece, a shoutout that was merely said just to meet the minimum requirement.</p><p>The first race would be over the course of three days in Australia. Festivities would ensue and Waverly got to tag along with the team since she was head engineer. At the track, she’d have to solve issues in minutes rather than her typical few days during the testing period. She was excellent at thinking on her feet, making her a valuable entity on the team. But she would only ever be an entity. But Waverly loved the adrenaline that came with those quick decisions, so it was a sacrifice that she was willing to make.</p><p>Ferrari and Formula 1 fans would always place the success in the driver. Of course, they were the ones physically pressing down the throttle and tearing around the corners, but without the engineers, no one would be able to drive the car, let alone get it to start.</p><p>Drivers were intelligent and physically and mentally fit. They had to be. To be able to stay calm, cool and collected while behind the wheel of a machine that could blow up at any given moment or crash and break into a million little pieces was a talent without a doubt.</p><p>After the attendees left the venue, it was time for the press conference. Basically, Waverly, Nicole, Mr. Binotto and a few other crucial parts of the team would sit at a table and answer questions about the vehicle and the upcoming season.</p><p>Waverly stood just offstage behind a curtain and checked her phone. A text from Wynonna.</p><p>
  <em>Wynonna: Hey Babygirl. Hope you figured out the perfect car. Mercedes’ car is bitchin’ this year. All my love xoxo</em>
</p><p>A voice from behind her, “Pardon me? You must be Waverly Earp.” Waverly slowly turned around and clicked her phone off, “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” Nicole stretched out a hand, Waverly met her and shook her hand. Nicole’s palms were rough but incredibly soft at the same time. Interesting.</p><p>“Hi, yes. I’m Waverly. Exciting night?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Totally. Hoping you guys did your jobs well enough to win some races.” Waverly stopped breathing for a minute and stood shocked. Just when she thought this one would be different, she was proven wrong within a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. If we weren’t good at our jobs, we probably wouldn’t be number one before the season even starts.” Waverly added a little attitude in there, hoping Nicole would realize who was in charge here.</p><p>“Nice to see another American here. No accent to think through.” Nicole looked through her phone as if to appear as uninterested in the conversation as humanly possible.</p><p>“Yeah.” Waverly quickly responded and stared, hoping Nicole would look up and realize that she was being a bit of an ass.</p><p>She didn’t look up.</p><p>“Time to go. People to please and all.” Nicole winked and walked on stage, met with the flashing of numerous cameras. Waverly took a deep breath. Time for her fifteen minutes of fame.</p><p>The first question came from a well known veteran reporter by the name of Marco Bassilla.</p><p>“How much time did you spend working on this year’s car?”</p><p>Waverly began, “Well, this year was a tough-” She was cut off by none other than, you guessed it, Nicole Haught.</p><p>“The team has put in hours and hours of work and testing to make this year’s car worth the time. I hope I can turn those hours into a few wins.” She winked again. Fuck that wink.</p><p>Waverly shrunk into her seat, zoned out and decided she wouldn’t speak anymore that night.</p><p>Minutes later, a question that <em>only</em> Waverly could answer.</p><p>“Are there any stats about the car that you can give us?”</p><p>Waverly cleared her throat briefly, checking back into reality, “Uh, yeah. Uh, the car this year has a push-rod front suspension and pull-rod rear suspension. That gives us plenty of capability to turn around the sharpest of corners without losing much power or speed. We’ve also implemented an aspirator into the engine which basically means that more oxygen can get into the engine faster and in larger volumes which means more power can get to the wheels much quicker. In terms of the body, we’ve worked with our head mechanic, Jeremy Chetri, to make the most aerodynamic-” Cut off. Again.</p><p>“As you can tell, we’ve worked hard to make this car the best on the track. We’ll make sure that everyone knows of that when I cross the finish line.” She winked. Again. This time, a gleaming smile with a dimple to sell the deal. Nicole turned to look at Waverly, Waverly didn’t meet her gaze.</p><p>Waverly shut up for the night, surrendering the fight to Nicole. It truly wasn’t worth it.</p><p>Once the press conference was over and everyone had been thanked for the fourth time that night, Waverly got up and headed for the door.</p><p>Just before she could reach it, someone grabbed her by the hand and she spun around ready for the takedown.</p><p>“Hey, me again. Just wanted to say thank you for your hard work. I look forward to working with you.” Nicole seemed to have a semi-genuine smile on her face, but it didn’t make up for her asshole antics.</p><p>“Yeah, ok. I’m leaving now.” Waverly quickly turned and sped out of the door, hopefully avoiding any more questions or statements from her ‘team’.</p><p>Once home, out of that horrid dress and into her lounging sweats, her phone pinged. She excitedly grabbed her phone, hoping Wynonna wanted to know everything about the newly announced driver.</p><p>It wasn’t Wynonna.</p><p>It was in fact, Nicole Haught. What could she <em>possibly</em> want from Waverly? And how did she get her number?</p><p>
  <em>Unknown number: Hey! It’s Nicole, the new Ferrari driver. Waverly rolled her eyes. I was thinking we could meet up before we leave for Australia to make sure we’re all on the same page about the car and the track. Might want to make a few changes. Let me know. NH.</em>
</p><p>First of all, Nicole wasn’t an engineer. She was the driver and her job was to drive. Not to modify or change anything on the car that took Waverly nearly 6 months to perfect. No way in hell Nicole Haught was going to change anything. Waverly added Nicole to her contacts.</p><p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Hi! Sure, we can talk about the car, but I’m afraid there aren’t any changes we can make considering the race is in just a few weeks and that I’ve already pretty much perfected it along with my team. I’m more than happy to look through the track results with you, if that’s what you want. Besides, we head to Barcelona in a few days for pre-season testing, so we have limited time. Let me know a time and day that works best for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: Sure. Does tomorrow work for you? I have some time in between meetings with press and sponsors. Does around 1 work? We can get lunch and talk if you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Lunch isn’t necessary… I’ll be in my office then. Ask Fernando at the front desk to call me and I’ll let you in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: Ferrari’s head driver needing clearance to enter the factory? Unheard of. I’ll see you tomorrow ;)</em>
</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes. Prick.</p><p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Engineer’s policy. See you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Waverly stood up and walked to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water. She definitely needed to relax and she definitely deserved it. As soon as she got into the tub and closed her eyes, the phone rang.</p><p>She didn’t bother to read the caller ID and answered, assuming it was Nicole wanting to ask more questions about the validity of her abilities.</p><p>“What is it, Nicole?”</p><p>A familiar female voice that <em>wasn’t</em> Nicole’s responded, “Listen, baby girl, I don’t know who Nicole is, but last I checked, my name was Wynonna.”</p><p>“Oh, Wynonna. Hi.” Waverly let out a deep breath, relaxing into the phone call.</p><p>“Tough day?”</p><p>“You know how I feel about drivers. Especially the cocky ones.”</p><p>“But you love me, right?”</p><p>She let out a breathy chuckle, “Of course I love you, Wy. I’m sorry. Just stressed. How was your reveal? Any cool stickers this year?”</p><p>“Oh Waves. You know I love the stickers. Uh, yeah. We’ve got a killer car this year. It’s going to be another good year, I think.”</p><p>“Well, with you behind the year, every year is a good one.”</p><p>“Damn right about that one, baby girl.”</p><p>Waverly hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Alright Waves. You’re probably neck deep in some hot water right now, so I’ll let you go enjoy that while you can. I’ll see you in Barcelona, okay?”</p><p>“Can’t wait.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.” With that, the call ended and Waverly tossed her phone across the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom and ready for bed, Waverly looked over vehicle reveals for the other companies and made some notes. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.</p><p>Tomorrow was a big travel day. Hola Barcelona!</p><p>
  <strong>February 12th, 2020. 31 days until the Australian Grand Prix.</strong><br/>
<strong>Barcelona, Spain</strong>
</p><p>With the reveal done, Ferrari now had 5 days to test the car and make any last adjustments. Time was of the essence and couldn’t be wasted. It was officially crunch time, Waverly’s favorite time. The tests are done on a neutral track, to make sure teams don’t use their own tracks to boast higher than usual test results that would later be published to the other teams.</p><p>The Ferrari team packed up their supplies and boarded the 6 hour flight across Europe.</p><p>Once at their base, Waverly got settled. Her computer was all set up, mechanics milled around the pit floor and all that was missing was Nicole.<br/>
Nicole said she would meet her at 1 but it was 1:15 and Waverly grew impatient. She rang Fernando at the front desk.</p><p><br/>
“Salve, Fernando! I was wondering if Nicole Haught has shown up yet? We have a meeting at 1 and it’s now 1:15 and you haven’t called me telling me that she’s here.”</p><p>“Ciao, Waverly. No, she hasn’t shown yet. Would you like me to let her in once she’s here?”</p><p>“Call me before you let her in, please.”</p><p>“Ok, Waverly. Have a nice day.”</p><p>“Ciao, Fernando.”</p><p>Waverly checked her phone every minute, further proving her hypothesis that Nicole was the most unprofessional driver Ferrari had hired in years. Finally, minutes later, Waverly’s office phone rang and a cheery Fernando was notifying that a Nicole Haught had arrived for their 1 o’clock meeting. Waverly granted entry and fully prepared her “you’re late and I’m busy speech” for Nicole.</p><p>A knock on her door and Nicole had appeared in Waverly’s very neat and very orderly office. She wore tight fitting jeans, a button down and some stupid sunglasses that she really didn’t need to be wearing inside a factory. She wasn’t <em>that</em> famous. Okay, maybe she was that famous, but really? Sunglasses in a factory?</p><p>Waverly sat in her desk chair, arms crossed, eyes piercing, “You’re late.”</p><p>“Your office is uh, nicely decorated.” Nicole played with the mystifiers that Waverly brought from Italy and the models of Ferrari’s previous winning cars.</p><p>“Don’t touch anything. Just sit down. I’m very busy and you’re very late.”</p><p>Nicole slowly turned, taking off her sunglasses, “Yeah. You seem <em>really</em> busy.”</p><p>“I am, actually. Being head engineer for a formula one racing team is rather time consuming. The cars don’t build and test themselves.”</p><p>Nicole sat down in front of Waverly’s desk, “Well, you know, press conferences can be very time consuming,” Asshole, “Speaking of tests, can I take a look at the results?”</p><p>Without communicating back, Waverly turned her computer monitor to Nicole and pulled up the numerous files that held precious information concerning the test results of Ferrari’s $20 million vehicle.</p><p>A few concerning noises from Nicole later, she spoke, “Is there any way to make those turn times faster? I’m a speed and agility kinda gal.”</p><p>Waverly huffed and she puffed, “No, there isn’t. One, the car is already at peak turn speed and two, we don’t really have time to make any other major changes, which I’ve communicated to you many times. We only have 5 days to make last minute tweaks and I can’t rebuild the drive shaft in 5 days.”</p><p>“That’s disappointing.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Nothing. I hope this car can get the job done.”</p><p>“Well, Nicole, last I checked Ferrari was the number one team with the best engineers, the best mechanics and the best drivers. I can assure you that we have created the best car for the competition. I hope the <em>driver</em> of this car can press the right pedal and knows their right from their left.” Waverly sat confidently and smiled at Nicole. She was completely done with her condescending, holier than thou attitude and she wouldn’t stand for it.</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“That’s how this works. If you don’t like it, you’re more than welcome to find another engineer who spends more hours working than she does sleeping.” Another smile.</p><p>“Well, Waverly, I hope to prove to you that I am in fact capable of handling this machine.” Attitude rolled off of Nicole’s tongue too easily and stung Waverly.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”</p><p>Nicole hummed and smiled knowing she met her competition, “Shall we have a look at the car?”</p><p>“Sure. Why not?” Waverly stood from her desk and Nicole watched her every move. Waverly knew she was good looking, but the look Nicole was giving her set off a charge within her that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Waverly motioned for Nicole to walk in front of her. Nicole responded with a wink.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>Cars spoke to Waverly in a very unique way. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always tinkering with things, trying to find ways to make them more efficient. She also wasn’t rude on purpose, she was actually voted nicest person in her hometown in Purgatory. Since her first day working in an engineering room, Waverly realized that she’d have to demand for things to be done, rather than ask. She was headstrong, not unlike her sister, and she knew when to push the envelope and when to pump the brakes. With Nicole, it was all gas.</p><p>“This is Luna.”</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“Yes. Luna. That’s what I said. Do you have a hearing problem we don’t know about?”</p><p>“No. Luna is just an odd name.”</p><p>“I finished her on a full moon. So, Luna.” Waverly braced for a comeback from Nicole, but Nicole was enamored with Luna.</p><p>“Ah. Makes sense.” Nicole knelt down and started examining the car’s tires. Waverly caught herself staring at Nicole rather than the car and immediately mentally slapped herself. The redhead concentrated intently, her brows furrowed, her jaw flexing at the sight of the numerous screws in the engine and her breath becoming deep and steady when she saw the cockpit. This focused side of Nicole was something that Waverly had never seen and she didn’t hate it.</p><p>After many minutes of examination, Nicole spoke again, “Do you mind if I test the car tomorrow?”</p><p>“As long as you call her by her name.”</p><p>“I’m not doing that.”</p><p>“Well then. I guess you won’t be testing <em>Luna</em> tomorrow.” Waverly began to lift the canvas cover for the car.</p><p>“Ok fine, Jesus. May I test Luna tomorrow?”</p><p>“Why, of course Head Driver Nicole Haught, you may test Luna. Considering that we’re in pre-season testing, you probably <em>should</em> test her.”</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>“You seem mighty busy with your press conferences so why don’t you let me know what time works for you and I’ll see if I’m free.”</p><p>“Sounds wonderful Head Engineer Waverly Earp.”</p><p>“The door is that way.” Waverly tossed her head towards the exit.</p><p>“I know. That’s where I came in.”</p><p>“Be on time tomorrow.” Nicole moved very close to Waverly, enough to make Waverly step back.</p><p>“Not without a please first.” Nicole winked.</p><p>Waverly huffed and puffed once more and rolled her eyes, “Please be on time tomorrow.” Nicole smirked.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” Waverly simply held a hand up, waving goodbye as Nicole walked out of the main factory floor.</p><p>Waverly muttered a few choice words under her breath as she covered Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>February 13th, 2020. 30 days until the Australian Grand Prix.</strong>
</p><p>Nicole <em>actually</em> arrived on time and Waverly thought the world was either ending or a miracle had occurred. She actually was very busy with travel preparations and fuel selection for the race, along with troubleshooting issues that kept popping up, so her time was precious today.</p><p>When Nicole arrived, she was already dressed in her safety gear. Jumpsuit on, helmet in hand, Nicole was ready to race. She donned her sunglasses and kept pushing her hands through her wavy, red hair. She was… something.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>“Right, chief. Let’s see what Luna can do.” Nicole sauntered up to the car and examined her once again as if to make sure the tires were put on the car correctly. That same concentrated face was painted on, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape, tongue slightly out, as if she was doing math in her head.</p><p>“Come on, Nicole. I’m busy, remember?”</p><p>“Right, yeah. Sorry.” Nicole shoved her helmet on and jumped in the cockpit. A few mechanics that joined them for the testing, fastened Nicole into the seat.</p><p>Waverly walked up to the side of the car, “Remember not to push too hard. We’re just testing her. We’re not jockeying for first place in the championship race.”<br/>
Nicole simply saluted and Waverly stepped back. As soon as Waverly stepped back far enough, Nicole floored it and tires spun, bits of rubber flying off, hitting some of the mechanics.</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes, took a deep sigh, apologized to the men standing behind her and took her place behind the analytics computer. The car was outfitted with technology that could tell Waverly the amount of force and power being pushed to each tire at any given moment, the amount of windforce the car was battling and how much power the engine was exerting. Waverly got to wear a headset that was linked to the driver’s helmet so she could communicate various statistics that would be vital to the driver’s decisions.</p><p>Nicole went around the track a few times, trying various speeds at various spots around the track. She was actually giving Waverly some really informative numbers that Waverly could use for her small improvement projects.</p><p>After about an hour, multiple tire changes and fuel refills, Nicole was done testing. She hopped out of the car and took off her helmet. Her hair was held down by sweat and her pale skin glimmered in the sun and all Waverly could think was, wow.</p><p>“Not bad, Earp.”</p><p>“Not bad? 6 months of endless work and testing and all you have to say is ‘not bad’?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me have a redo.” She walked back to the car, turned around and began again, “<em>Wow</em>, head engineer Earp. What a <em>magnificent</em> vehicle you’ve constructed.”</p><p>Waverly grabbed her clipboard and her printed stats, “You don’t have to be an asshole,” And walked back into the mechanic floor.</p><p>“Waverly! I’m sorry!” Nicole shouted, hoping Waverly would turn around.</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>Ferrari had a massive database that held every vehicle’s test results. Everything from aerodynamics to aspiration to the torque power ratio. It was all in one place, which made Waverly’s Virgo soul <em>very</em> satisfied.</p><p>After plugging in all of Nicole’s test figures, she heard a knock at her door.</p><p>“Yes?” Waverly expected a mechanic or an engineer at her door, not Nicole Haught, “What can I do for you, Nicole?”</p><p>“Just wanted to see what you thought of my test results.”</p><p>“Well, they’re pretty good if I’m being honest.” Waverly crossed her arms and leant on the desk.</p><p>“There’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”</p><p>“But, our primary test driver, Raffeale, was faster.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Way.”</p><p>“I pushed that thing--”</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>“I pushed Luna to her limit. There’s no way he was faster.”</p><p>“Numbers don’t lie, Nicole.” Nicole seemed almost offended by the information provided, and Waverly seemed satisfied to have momentarily knocked Nicole off her pedestal.</p><p>“I want to go again.”</p><p>“Not today. Luna has to calm down and we have to tweak her slightly for your next tests.” Nicole looked like a little kid who was just told that, no, they couldn’t go to the park today.</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Nicole got up and left, leaving no wink or snarky remark. Was something wrong? Surely, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>
  <strong>February 14th, 2020. 29 Days until the Australian Grand Prix.</strong>
</p><p>Flowers and chocolate. Waverly hated flowers. But, Waverly loved chocolate. It was a tradition that Wynonna would send Waverly chocolate every Valentine’s Day no matter where she was in the world. So, who were the flowers from?</p><p>She dialed a number on her desk phone, “Fernando, hi. Do you know who left these flowers here for me?”</p><p>“Nicole had them sent over. I put them in your office. I know you don’t like them so if you’d like, I can come and remove them.”</p><p>Waverly stared at the flowers and seemingly forgot that Fernando was still on the phone.</p><p>“Signora?”</p><p>“Oh, uh. No, Fernando. That’s okay. A little bit of life never killed anyone, right?”</p><p>Fernando chuckled, “Si, signora. Have a great day.”</p><p>“Thank you and Fernando, Nicole is coming by today. No need to call, just send her back.”</p><p>“Si, signora.”</p><p>“Ciao.”</p><p>“Ciao, Waverly.”</p><p>As she picked up the flowers, a card fell from the vase.</p><p>
  <em>Waverly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for putting so much time into Luna. She really is an amazing machine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to seeing you today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N.H.</em>
</p><p>Maybe she wasn’t an enormous asshole.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Later in the day while Waverly was working on Luna, Nicole entered the factory.</p><p>“Waverly?” She shouted as if the giant red car wasn’t a dead giveaway.</p><p>“Over here!” She shouted from behind Luna.</p><p>A few moments later a wild Nicole Haught dressed in her racing suit appeared behind her.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Waverly stood and dusted off her hands. When she worked on cars, she wore her sister’s Purgatory Hockey shirt and a pair of leggings. Sometimes, she’d spend 7 straight hours working on a car, so comfort was a big priority.</p><p>“I’m tweaking the engine.”</p><p>“Yeah? Like what?” Nicole took off her leather jacket and her sunglasses, “Would you please show me?”<br/>
Waverly was suspicious. Nicole was much less, well, like an asshole. Something was off and Waverly couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>“Uh, I’m tweaking the fire rate on the pistons to hopefully get a few more horses out of her.”</p><p>“Oh, interesting. How do you do that, head engineer?” There she was!</p><p>Waverly cleaned her hands on a dirty rag, “It’s actually not as complex as you might think.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you were an engineer, not a mechanic.”</p><p>“I am an engineer, but I’m also a mechanic. Mr. Binotto lets me tweak the cars because I’ve got the mind of an engineer and the hands of a mechanic. And Jeremy is at lunch and going over numbers with his team so it’s just me for right now.”</p><p>Nicole looked down at Waverly’s hands and got lost for a minute, staring.</p><p>“Nicole? Do you want to see?”</p><p>Nicole shook herself back to reality, “Oh, yeah. Totally.”</p><p>Several minutes passed by and Waverly showed Nicole how she tweaked the engine without having to take the whole thing apart. It was customary for mechanics to take the engine apart, but since Waverly was Waverly, she found a way around that.</p><p>The two women spoke the whole time, well, Waverly spoke and Nicole intently listened, brow furrowed. Nicole rolled her sleeves up about 2 minutes into the conversation which stopped Waverly dead in her tracks. It was well known that F1 drivers had to be physically fit, but <em>holy shit</em>, this was different. Nicole’s forearms flexed while tinkering in the engine, causing Waverly to feel her heart rate speed up just slightly.</p><p>She mentally slapped herself, again, and continued explaining the engineering and physics behind an engine. When Waverly neared the end of her explanation, she had found out a lot about Nicole.</p><p>She was from Arizona. She has a brother and she used to race dirt bikes which got her into Formula 1 racing and her family hasn’t been incredibly present during her career, only when she wins a decent sum of money.</p><p>“This is the last screw and you’ll be all set to test her out.” Waverly connected the head of the screwdriver to the screw, but it wouldn’t budge. She tried and tried and tried, but the damn screw just wouldn’t go in. Waverly rubbed her eyes, smearing grease across her cheek.</p><p>“Here, let me.” Nicole offered.</p><p>“Sure.” On the handoff, the screw dropped through the engine and spun around on the floor, under the car. As Waverly bent over to grab the screw, she lost her balance and fell back.</p><p>Nicole caught Waverly’s hand and pulled her back to standing. There was nothing wrong with that except for the fact that Nicole held onto her until Waverly pulled her hand back.</p><p>“Here. You have a little something…” Nicole reached her hand to Waverly’s cheek, wiping off the mark of grease. Her palms weren’t calloused and her touch was delicate. “You ok?” Nicole asked with caring, puppy dog eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Stop doing that.</em>
</p><p>As she stared into Nicole’s eyes she saw something. They must’ve been stars, the way the light made Nicole’s brown eyes shine. Waverly had never seen anything quite like it before. She snapped out of it, finding her balance once again.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Just tired. You know, crazy hours and all.” She nervously spit out words trying to distract herself from the obvious contact. Nicole simply chuckled in response.</p><p>After another few moments, every screw was tightly in their rightful places.</p><p>“Is it time to test her out again?” Nicole looked like she was a little kid that was about to be released into a Lego store.</p><p>“Yes, I believe it’s about that time.” Waverly smiled genuinely and Nicole ran off to the changing room like a kid that could finally go play in the park.</p><p>Once on the track, Nicole started Luna and hopped into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Please don’t floor it out of the pit. Tires are expensive and we don’t have an unlimited budget. I don’t have time to fit in a new suspension rod because you decided to be a showoff. Besides, we technically don’t even have this time slot for tests.”</p><p>“Breaking the rules for me, Waverly? Don’t flatter me.”</p><p>Waverly blushed and chuckled, “Shut up and drive already.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Nicole saluted and didn’t floor it this time.</p><p>The results from the tech aboard Luna came back and Nicole had crushed the lap record by the second lap around. Her top speed was higher than it should’ve been and her torque to power ratio was exceeding all of Waverly’s expectations.</p><p>Nicole went around the circuit a few more times, again taking turns and straightaways at various speeds and angles, pushing Luna to the limit. When she pulled back into the pit, Nicole greeted a beaming Waverly. As she approached the smaller woman, Nicole smiled. Her white teeth shone through her dusty face and her dimple made residence in her left cheek. Blush ran across both ladies’ cheeks.</p><p>“That was mighty impressive, Nicole.” Waverly read aloud Nicole’s test results and Nicole didn’t look surprised, “You’re not surprised?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s great that I, Nicole Haught, has just set a lap record at one of the most prestigious tracks in the entire world,” She noticed Waverly’s face go slack, unimpressed almost, “But yes, it does feel pretty amazing,” a few awkward pauses later, “And I couldn’t have done it without you.” Waverly felt her cheeks become warm, blushing.</p><p>“Come on. Out of the car,” She shook her clipboard, “Results need to be looked over.”</p><p>In her office, Waverly and Nicole examined the results from her test. Her lap time was excellent, her power ratio to each tire was executed beautifully but the grip of the tires were of top concern. Without a decent grip, the car could slide around a turn and cause the car to flip, potentially injuring the driver.</p><p>Nicole stood behind Waverly and peered over her shoulder at the numbers scrolling across the screen. While pointing out a particular stat, Nicole bumped into Waverly.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Waverly stopped and looked up at Nicole, their faces just inches apart.</p><p>“No need to be.” Waverly spoke softly,<em> very</em> aware of the <em>very</em> small distance between her lips and Nicole’s.</p><p>Nicole didn’t back away, “What can we do about the grip? It’s e<em>ssential</em> that we have good grip, right?”</p><p>Waverly must’ve moved closer without conscious knowledge because Nicole smiled softly and moved to sit in the chair across the room.</p><p>Waverly cleared her throat, “We can change out the tires, but I’m not sure if we have enough time to test them properly. Changing them would be a huge risk for both you and Luna.”</p><p>“Can you just change the tires like that? Don’t you need special clearance from the boss?”</p><p>“I am the <em>boss</em>, Nicole. Being the head engineer comes with privileges.”</p><p>Nicole sat back crossing her arms, clearly deep in thought. Her brows furrowed and she rubbed her eyes. Driving for hours was exhausting and extremely taxing on the body and the mind. Nicole looked beautiful like this. Sure, her flying around the track and stepping out of the car and taking her helmet off in seemingly slow motion made her look <em>especially</em> attractive. But, Nicole just sitting there thinking, quietly thinking, made her look calm and solid.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus this woman...</em>
</p><p>“Why don’t you go home and get some rest. You’ve had a long day. This can wait until another day.”</p><p>“Well, if we don’t have time to test them, isn’t this pretty urgent?”</p><p>“If you can’t drive safely and intelligently, it won’t matter if we can test them or not. Seriously, go home and get some rest.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>“Just show up, Nicole.”</p><p>Nicole smiled softly and put the two women at ease for a moment. It was nice to see Nicole this way, soft and caring. She was the complete opposite from the first day Waverly met her. She wondered for a moment why she put up that asshole equivalent attitude.</p><p>Nicole started walking out the door, “By the way, Nicole, before you go,” Nicole stopped, her arm resting on the door frame, “Thank you for the flowers. That was really nice of you.”</p><p>“Of course, Waverly. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Nicole smiled and Waverly waved goodbye and watched Nicole leave the factory. She thought of one word and one word only.</p><p>Trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First race and mayHAPS a dAtE nIgHt??????????????????????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a longer chapter... I got carried away hehe. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>come yell @ me @thatshaught</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following the tests, Waverly and Nicole had worked out a pretty good schedule. Nicole would come into the factory, they’d tweak a few things, Nicole would fly around the track a few times and they’d discuss the results and decide a way to move forward. </p>
<p>The race was just a week away and there were still things to be done. It was a marathon and certainly not a sprint. The engineering team at Ferrari worked relentlessly year-round, on and off season, always looking to the future. To make the cars bigger and better and faster than the year before. Waverly had barely slept, staying awake through the night, sat at her desk figuring out how much fuel they’d need, how many tires they’d need and however many extra bits of equipment they’d need to bring to Australia to be prepared for every situation that could possibly happen.</p>
<p>Waverly was a planner. And so, she planned.</p>
<p>Turns out, Ferrari would need to bring $30,000 worth of tires, $67,000 worth of equipment and about $10,000 in other miscellaneous items. Race day gear was always expensive, but Ferrari was more than willing to spend the money if that meant there was a win on the horizon.</p>
<p>The flight to Australia was long and exhausting. 22 whole hours of staring at her tablet, calculating numbers and watching old race footage. Waverly flew with the entire team, Nicole included. They didn’t sit near each other, but their presence was definitely known between the two of them.</p>
<p>Occasionally, Nicole would walk by Waverly’s seat and check on her to make sure she was okay and just to see what she was up to. Sometimes, Nicole would bullshit having to go to the bathroom just to make sure Waverly was sleeping. Waverly didn’t sleep, so she kept tally of how many times Nicole had passed her. The results, suspicious.</p>
<p>The test laps around the track was the first major event of the weekend. Albert Park Circuit had 9 turns, was relatively flat and smooth, but it was 3.296 miles long. Almost twice their home track in Italy. This meant a farther distance race, which meant more time for things to go wrong. Nicole had never driven on this track before, but other drivers in the race had, putting Team Ferrari at a slight disadvantage. The executives of the team had complete and total faith in Nicole, as did Waverly, but that notion didn’t put Waverly’s nerves at ease.</p>
<p>Waverly was a relatively positive person, but on race day, she thought of everything that could go wrong and tried to plan ahead. Unfortunately, some of these things simply cannot be planned for. </p>
<p>Before race day, each driver had 3 test sessions around the track. 2 on Friday and 1 on Saturday. The drivers’ times through these 3 tests would determine their grid starts. It was <em>crucial</em> for teams to place as high as they could to give themselves the best starting position. This would be the first big test for Luna and of Nicole’s talents. </p>
<p>The test laps on Friday went smoothly with only 4 minor things that equated to tweaks on Luna. Nicole seemed calm and collected, something out of the ordinary for a relatively young driver.</p>
<p>“She feels good. She feels solid.” Nicole walked into the pit with her helmet propped on her hip.</p>
<p>“That’s good, very good,” Waverly kept her focus on the computers, “Anything major to report?”</p>
<p>“Maybe just tighten up the grip and the steering? Luna feels a bit wiggly around the corners.”</p>
<p>“Wiggly?”</p>
<p>“Wiggly.”</p>
<p>Waverly simply nodded and scrolled through the numbers that flooded the screen. Surely, she could tighten up the steering but there was no <em>real</em> time to test it. </p>
<p>A small framed man stood beside Waverly, “Nicole this is Jeremy, head mechanic, you’ve heard of him before. He’s going to be there with me tomorrow also coaching you through the race. He’ll advise on tire changes and help figure out any equipment issues we have. Got it?”</p>
<p>Nicole nodded and cast her eyes down, nerves creeping into her face. Waverly noticed and decided she had to calm her down.</p>
<p>“We don’t really have enough time to test the steering if we tweak it. Do you mind if we just leave her as is and we can fix it if it becomes a big issue during the race?” Waverly stared at Nicole waiting for a response. It was almost like she was off on another planet.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure. Yeah, that’s fine.” Nicole breezed past Waverly, hand running through her very sweaty hair. Waverly stopped scrolling as she felt Nicole move past her and immediately knew something was wrong. However, there was no time for a full-blown therapy session with Nicole and it’s not like they were close enough to have that conversation. Yet. </p>
<p>The next big task was the press conference. Waverly didn’t attend. Instead, she elected to spend some time in the pit with Luna and chatting with Wynonna.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you think she can beat me, though?”</em>
</p>
<p>“She’s a great driver, Wynonna. She might be an asshole sometimes, but she’s a damn fine driver.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Better than me?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“How is she an asshole? I want to know everything.”</em>
</p>
<p>“One minute she’s charming and kind and the next she’s an overconfident, cocky asshole. I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe she’s nervous for the race. I remember my first race--”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, Wynonna. You bucked up and went on through it. I know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“As long as you haven’t forgotten. Listen, baby girl, I have to run. Press shit. I’ll see you out on the track tomorrow?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you. Get sleep. You’ll need it.”</p>
<p><em>“Love you too.” </em>The line went dead and Waverly tossed her phone onto the table and slumped into her desk chair. She heard voices coming in behind her. </p>
<p>“And this is the pit, where I’ll be coming in for tire changes and vehicle adjustments throughout the race.” Waverly heard Nicole and walked out into the pit, unaware of the entourage that followed Nicole.</p>
<p>“And this is Waverly Earp.”</p>
<p>One of them asked, “And what do you do, Waverly?”</p>
<p>Waverly opened her mouth, poised and ready to respond. No one ever asked what she did. Just as she was about to answer, she was cut off.</p>
<p>“Waverly is the head engineer for Team Ferrari. She’s the woman responsible for making sure I don’t blow up.” Nicole smiled and stretched out a hand, almost a peace offering to Waverly. The reporters were eager to chat with Waverly, hoping to get the inside scoop ahead of the race that was just a few hours away.</p>
<p>“How do you plan on pushing the boundaries without going over the line?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Waverly began, hesitant and waiting for Nicole to interrupt, “Nicole, here, is <em>very</em> good at her job,” Waverly noticed that Nicole’s fingers were searching for something to hold onto. Was she nervous? “I have extreme faith and confidence in her to bring some shiny trophies back to team Ferrari.”</p>
<p>Waverly looked up to Nicole and smiled, blush appearing on both of their faces. Nicole flashed her a wink, but Waverly saw something flash behind her eyes other than her usual personality. It seemed almost as a thank you for relieving her of the pressure she felt from the people berating her with questions that didn’t have simple answers. Nicole seemed to soften, almost shedding her professional skin and becoming more humble and kind.</p>
<p>As Nicole moved further into the pit and stepped into the clubhouse, Nicole removed her hands from Waverly’s and the two immediately felt the absence of something. Something that Waverly couldn’t quite put her finger on. She felt emptier in a way. Lonely, almost. But they were professionals, working together to win a race and it would stay that way. For now.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of questioning, Waverly showed off Luna to the reporters. She explained the specs of the car: 8 speed gearbox, dual clutch, <em>obviously</em>, 4-liter turbocharged V8 engine that could pump out nearly 1,000 horsepower. </p>
<p>When Waverly finished her spiel, she found Nicole staring at her in awe. She slowly stopped talking and stared into Nicole’s deep brown eyes, only being brought back by another question from a man standing in front of her.</p>
<p>“And this car is capable of winning races?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. Yes, of course. Like I said, Nicole Haught is an <em>excellent</em> driver. We’re in great… hands.” Waverly smiled and <em>winked</em> at Nicole. As you’d expect, Nicole had <em>no idea</em> what to do.</p>
<p>“It was great having you guys here, but I best get back to work. I look forward to seeing you on race day.” Nicole, stood there appalled and didn’t move, “Nicole?”</p>
<p>She visibly shook herself from her head, “Yes?” She said it as if she was surrendering to something and both women noticed it, “Yes! Okay! Next stop is the locker room, my favorite.” Nicole tossed a smile back at Waverly as a thank you and kept walking.</p>
<p>If she wanted to, Waverly could harp on Nicole’s actions and come up with something in her head to justify those actions, but she didn’t. She had to remember what she was there for. It wasn’t romance or flirting. It was to win a damn race.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes and after the reporters’ voices drifted away, Nicole entered the pit floor where Waverly was sitting next to Luna who seemed deep in thought. Nicole studied her face, in awe at the way Waverly’s hair cascaded down over her shoulder effortlessly, and how Waverly’s brow furrowed and how her arms slightly flexed at the tinkering of car parts. Nicole smiled softly to herself, knowing full well how consumed in her work Waverly was.<br/>
<br/>
“Waverly?”</p>
<p>Waverly jumped at the question, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Waverly breathed out the word, clearly exhausted and in need of a well-deserved break from the pace of the weekend.</p>
<p>Nicole lowered her body next to Waverly and joined her on the floor, “Thank you for your help earlier.” She handed the engineer a beer.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you. Cheers.” Waverly took a deep sip, Nicole staring still, “It’s absolutely no issue. Reporters can be nosy. They don’t know what to do with all of the numbers.” She offered a soft smile as she swallowed the drink.</p>
<p>“Did you mean everything you said? About me being the best option?”</p>
<p>“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it,” There was caution, almost doubt in Nicole’s eyes. That soft look in her eyes was far, far away. She’d put a guard up, “Are you okay?” Waverly whispered so quietly; Nicole almost didn’t hear her.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. It’s the night before the race. I don’t know if I can do it.” Waverly didn’t respond right away out of shock at the admittance from the head driver. Nicole cast her eyes down, thinking she’d made a mistake in opening up to Waverly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nicole. It’s common to doubt things the night before the big race. I don’t even have to drive her, and I’m scared.” Waverly slowly drifted closer to Nicole without conscious knowledge until they touched shoulders, “You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Here. Give me your hand.” Waverly and Nicole’s hands touched, and Waverly felt the V8 within her roar to life, but she ignored it, “You’re going to be fine. I’ll be in your ear the whole time, coaching you through the whole thing. If Mr. Binotto didn’t believe in you, you wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>Nicole just nodded her head and took a deep, reassuring breath.</p>
<p>“Nicole?”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine.” That gleaming smile was back, it was going to be okay. They lingered in each other’s eyes for a moment until they were interrupted.</p>
<p>“Waverly?” a voice came from beyond the workshop table.</p>
<p>“Jeremy? Hi!” Waverly stood quickly, letting go of Nicole’s hand. There was a noticeable coldness again and she missed the warmth that came from Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole stood and shook Jeremy’s hand, introducing herself to the man <em>also</em> responsible for making sure she didn’t blow up. He quickly spewed some mechanic vernacular, Waverly simply nodded, and he disappeared.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get some sleep? Long day tomorrow.” Waverly angled her body towards Nicole.</p>
<p>“Don’t you need sleep too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll get there eventually. Luna and I need to have a quick chat before I lock up.” She offered a kind smile to Nicole, knowing that she was going to be nervous regardless of what Waverly said to her.</p>
<p>Nicole laughed softly, “Okay, Waverly. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Nicole started to walk out.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” The words quietly escaped Waverly’s mouth, “Settle, settle.” She said to herself. Boy, was she in for a wild ride with this one.</p>
<p>
  <strong>March 14th, 2020. 1 day until the Australian Grand Prix.</strong>
</p>
<p>Saturday’s qualifying laps went smoothly but nerves were high, and adrenaline was pumping. </p>
<p>20 cars would be going around the first corner, bumping into each other, causing accidents. It was the most anxiety ridden part of the race, and it hadn’t even really started yet.</p>
<p>After her first few laps, Nicole nestled in at third in the starting grid. A good first placing for Ferrari. Only Renault and Mercedes ahead of her. </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 15th, 2020. 0 days until the Australian Grand Prix.</strong>
</p>
<p>Race day. The <em>first</em> race day of the season. Today would teach Waverly a lot about Nicole and Luna. She’d have to think on the fly and make decisions that could make or break the race and possibly the season. </p>
<p>If Luna was crashed, they’d have to restart. If Nicole messed up, they’d need a new head driver. Nerves and anxiety flooded the entire team, all fully aware of just how high the stakes were.</p>
<p>In the hotel lobby, Ferrari had catered a fancy breakfast for every member of the team. Race day performance was closely related to diet, hydration and sleep. Eggs, fruit, yogurt, juices, hydration packets, water, various proteins all were spread across long tables. Ferrari was notorious for the care of their team. They even catered to Waverly’s vegan diet, something she was forever thankful for. </p>
<p>Waverly grabbed as much fruit as her plate could hold along with her egg substitute with a vegan Mexican blend cheese and a link of vegan sausage. A classic Earp household breakfast. She sat down at a table, brought out her tablet and began clicking through Luna’s numbers.</p>
<p>“Do you ever take your eyes off those numbers, Earp?” Nicole plopped down next to her.</p>
<p>“I do only when I sleep. It’s my job after all.”</p>
<p>“You need a break. I don’t know how you do it.” Nicole shoveled food into her mouth like the world was ending in 2.7 seconds.</p>
<p>“And <em>you</em> need to slow down before you start choking.” Waverly grabbed the fork from Nicole and placed it on the tablecloth.</p>
<p>“Are you taking care of me?” Waverly blushed and tried to find a way out of the statement and the inevitable answer. <em>Yes, I am because I care about you and I don’t want you to crash my car.</em></p>
<p>“No, I just haven’t brushed up on my CPR techniques and I wouldn’t like to practice right this second.” Waverly smiled and went back to scrolling, furrowing her brow in the process.</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Nicole breathed out a small laugh, “What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>“I’m comparing track stats to our numbers to see where we have to pay attention during the race.” Waverly took a bite of pineapple and felt Nicole rest her folded arms on the table and begin to lean closer.</p>
<p>“Like the turn degree and acceleration ratios for the straightaways, stuff like that?” There was absolutely no way Nicole <em>studied</em> for the race. Their hands brushed against each other briefly when Nicole scrolled through the numbers. Barely touching caused Waverly to lose her breath momentarily, but she quickly brought herself back to normal breathing. <em>Shit.</em></p>
<p>“Yes. Stuff like that.” Waverly cleared her throat and shoved a piece of watermelon into her mouth.</p>
<p>The two women talked more and more, and Waverly saw a softer side to Nicole rather than the hardened person she became when she was behind the wheel. Those vulnerable eyes appeared again, and Nicole began to take an <em>actual</em> interest in the work that Waverly was doing.</p>
<p>Breakfast ended promptly at 9:00 and everyone headed to the track. Race time was quickly approaching.</p>
<p>Waverly arrived at the track, and quickly made her way to the garage to make sure everything was prepared in <em>exactly</em> the correct way. The tires needed to be snuggly fit to the chassis and the spoiler needed to meet the regulation standards. So far, everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Until Nicole walked in.</p>
<p>Nicole stormed into the pit with her sunglasses on and a hat fitted to her head. Her red hair nearly matched her attitude.</p>
<p>“Where is Waverly?” She shouted across the pit as if Waverly was miles away when really, Waverly was right in front of her.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with?” Waverly dusted off her hands on her pants and walked over to Nicole, bracing for whatever was about to come out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Is the car ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>Luna</em> is ready to go. We’re just doing some last-minute touch-ups and then she’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>“So, the car isn’t ready.”</p>
<p>Waverly raised her voice slightly, quickly becoming annoyed, “<em>Luna</em> is ready. She’s fine. Ready to go.” What the hell happened to Nicole in the 30 minutes since breakfast? Where did this alternate personality come from?</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just make sure the <em>car</em> is ready to go by race time.” Nicole dug her phone out of her pocket and began typing furiously, unaware of how her presence had affected everyone in the pit.</p>
<p>Waverly had enough. How could Nicole switch personalities so quickly? She tried to be nice and caring, offering advice and words of encouragement but this side of Nicole was <em>not</em> something that Waverly was about to allow in <em>her</em> pit.</p>
<p>“Get out of my pit.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Get. Out. Of my pit.” Waverly stood firm in her place and crossed her arms. There was absolutely no way she was about to entertain Nicole and allow her to walk all over the people that were there so she could smash the pedal of a car and get showered with champagne, if she even won the damn race.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Nicole threw her hands up and stomped out of the pit. Waverly rolled her eyes and went back to Luna and checked the tire bolts for the fifth time in two hours.</p>
<p>“Yo, yo, yo. Where’s little Earp at?” Waverly popped up from behind Luna. Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Wynonna!” Waverly ran and hugged her older sister, slamming into her with all of the force her tiny frame could muster up.</p>
<p>“Hey baby girl. How’s Luna coming along?”</p>
<p>“She’s good. Very good actually. How’s the Merc?”</p>
<p>“Ready to go. They’ve put in two turbopumps. That thing can get twice as much oxygen and fuel in there. She flies, Waves. I can’t wait to let her run free.”</p>
<p>Waverly was impressed. It was abnormal to have two turbopumps. Regardless, she loved how happy her sister looked. There was genuine excitement in her eyes which was something atypical for Wynonna. She loved her sister, despite her driving for the enemy team. Waverly tried to get a job at Mercedes but being head engineer at Ferrari beat out anything Mercedes could offer her. Luckily, they were guaranteed to see each other at least 21 times a season.</p>
<p>“Hm. Sounds interesting. I have to get back to Luna. I’ll meet you after the race?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, baby girl. Good luck. Love you.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Wynonna left the pit, not before throwing up a peace sign, and Waverly got back to work buffing out Luna’s wings.</p>
<p>A few hours later and it was race time. Waverly slipped on her Ferrari polo and sat at her spot, headset on and ready to problem solve. Nicole walked out and cheers came but Waverly didn’t turn around to acknowledge her. </p>
<p>Waverly found herself confused by Nicole, but she didn’t have time to think right now. Right now, she had to make sure Luna and Nicole came back to the pit in one piece, even if one of them pissed Waverly off, righteously.</p>
<p>Only a few minutes until race time and Nicole had snuggled her way into the driver’s seat, ready to be strapped in for a 58-lap race. The track wasn’t difficult, but it would be the first time that Luna and Nicole would be racing against other drivers and not just flying around a track that they’d memorized. </p>
<p>Nicole’s head and neck support were fastened into her suit and the straps that held her tightly in place were cranked to make sure she wouldn’t budge if something was to happen. Nicole was guided to her starting place, Waverly walking beside the car, triple checking that everything was in the right place.</p>
<p>“You gonna wish me good luck, Earp?”</p>
<p>“Don’t mess up.” She sternly said, showing as little emotion as possible. Now wasn’t the time to have a heart to heart.</p>
<p>“Cold. See you on the other side,” Waverly, jotting down her final measurements, began to walk away, “Hey wait, Waverly? Can you have whoever is in charge of my earpiece play Etta James?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Can you have someone play Etta James before I start? That voice keeps me calm.”</p>
<p>Waverly, clearly not concentrating on Nicole’s request responded, “Uh, yeah. Sure. What song?”</p>
<p>“‘At Last’. Classic jam.” Nicole smiled and winked, and Waverly walked away. What a piece of work.</p>
<p>One minute to go and the 2020 Formula 1 season would be off to a blistering start. Mr. Binotto settled into his seat after he made his rounds to the other teams, waving at fans as he walked around the track.</p>
<p>“Can someone play ‘At Last’ for Nicole?” Waverly spoke aloud, not directed at anyone. She was too busy calculating the velocity of the car versus the wind that Luna would be facing.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” the question came from someone in the pit.</p>
<p>She looked up, growing impatient, “Someone please play ‘At Last’ for Nicole before the race starts.” Nobody moved. Truth be told, it was an odd request from a driver, but it was a request nonetheless, “Hello? Someone play the stupid song,” No one moved, still, “Move. Someone. Now.”</p>
<p>Finally, a junior engineer who was in charge of communications, played the song.</p>
<p>As the top ten cars lined up in the starting grid, five pairs of red lights appeared above them. Within the pit, everyone could hear everything Nicole said… and what she sang. In front of Waverly was a computer monitor that was continuously spitting out numbers that would inform Waverly of Luna’s status so she could communicate with Nicole on how Luna was performing and any changes that needed to be made. Additionally, Waverly could tell Nicole when it was time to come in for a tire change or more fuel. </p>
<p>Nicole belted through the system, “I found a dream…” Waverly just rolled her eyes and scoured at the numbers on the screen. To be completely honest, it <em>was</em> a good song. At least Nicole had <em>some</em> taste in something.</p>
<p>Once all of the lights lit up and were all turned off simultaneously, the race would start. They could be turned off from anywhere between one and nine seconds so no one could time it perfectly and find an edge in the competition.</p>
<p>One pair lit up, then the second. The lights turned on quickly at one-second intervals.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow for Waverly. She heard Nicole’s slowed and controlled, audible breathing. She didn’t sound nervous, she sounded like she was chomping at the bit, ready to go. Although she heard the steady rhythm of breathing, nerves still gripped her chest. Four seconds later and tires spun, rubber flew, and they were off to the races, literally.</p>
<p>The first few laps went well. Nicole moved into second and was only two lengths behind Wynonna. It was only until about 25 laps in that Nicole and Wynonna, who had been jockeying for the top spot for the last 3 laps, needed to make a pit stop for a tire change and a wing adjustment.</p>
<p>“Waverly?” Nicole fiddled with her gloves.</p>
<p>“What?” Waverly checked the oxidation status.</p>
<p>“She feels loose. I’m losing my steering a little around the corners.”</p>
<p>“Well, your lap time hasn’t diminished significantly, so we’re not going to make any changes right now. Keep her steady around the corners and keep an eye on that Mercedes. We’ll fix it at the next stop.”</p>
<p>Nicole didn’t respond and to be fair, she didn’t have time to. Luna was dropped back onto the track and she took off, blazing around the first corner. </p>
<p>Around the sixth corner, Nicole spoke.</p>
<p>“Waverly! The steering is an issue!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, your lap time is still on pace. You’re fine. She’s fine. Keep going.”</p>
<p>Nicole didn’t respond. </p>
<p>Waverly was busy calculating gearbox change times and figuring out a way to improve it for the next race. Suddenly, Luna and Nicole screamed into the pit.</p>
<p>“Need to fix the grip, Waverly.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s get to it, team.” A few tightened bolts and a newly greased drive shaft later and Nicole and Luna were back on the track. Since the pit change took so long, Nicole dropped back to 7th place in the grid, and needed to catch up in order to stay competitive. She and Luna had only spent about 40 seconds in the pit, but 2 seconds was the average time a car spent off the track.</p>
<p>As the last few laps were driven, Nicole miraculously climbed back into the number two grid spot and solidified her finishing spot. Not exactly what they were hoping for but not a disappointing finish. </p>
<p>At the podium the top 3 spots were announced.  </p>
<p>Third place, Renault. </p>
<p>Second place, Ferrari. </p>
<p>First place, Mercedes. The German national anthem played, and Wynonna stood with a smile painted across her face. She threw a wink at Nicole, making sure Nicole knew who won the first race of the 2020 season.</p>
<p>“Hey speed racer.” Wynonna appeared in Ferrari’s pit.</p>
<p>“I’m just the engineer, Wy.” Waverly tinkered with some technology that was fitted to Luna, growing frustrated with the days’ antics.</p>
<p>“Eh. Speed racer sounds cooler,” Wynonna ran her fingers through her somehow still pristine flowing hair, “Red looked good out there. Kept an eye on her in my rearview.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a rearview mirror, Wy. But she didn’t look too bad.”</p>
<p>“Exciting stuff, baby girl. She still being an asshole?”</p>
<p>“Halfway. She’s confusing.” </p>
<p>“The young ones always are. She’ll find her place soon enough.” Wynonna loosened the collar of her suit, “Gotta run, Waves. See you around.” Wynonna placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead and ran off back to the Mercedes pit and Waverly returned to Team Ferrari who was congratulating Nicole on a race well driven. </p>
<p>It had been a really long day and Waverly felt every minute of it. The sun has a spectacular way of sucking all of the energy out of you and it had done a damn number on Waverly. She decided to just get into bed and chill out. No one crashed today. Everyone, including Wynonna, finished the race. She could finally relax.</p>
<p>A soft knock drew Waverly from her tablet, “Door’s open.”</p>
<p>In walked a relaxed looking Nicole. Sweats and a simple t-shirt, hair still wet from her shower. Waverly was shocked at the sight of Nicole. It showed on her face.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to go over the race, if that was okay with you.” Nicole’s calm demeanor allowed Waverly to forgive her asshole antics earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“Nicole, I’d really love to, but it’s been a really long day. The numbers won’t change. We can look at them tomorrow, I promise.”</p>
<p>Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets and began towards the door, “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>Waverly tested the waters with a simple question, “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Depends,” Nicole stopped and turned to face Waverly, lifting an eyebrow, “If you’re asking me to dinner, I’ll have to check my schedule.”</p>
<p>Waverly blushed and looked down, “No. No dinner invite.”</p>
<p>Nicole walked over to Waverly’s bed and sat at her feet, “I’m absolutely <em>crushed</em>.”</p>
<p>Waverly felt a catch in her throat. Nicole smelled like Old Spice and vanilla and for once, her sunglasses weren’t anywhere near her head. Waverly was confused by this woman. How she could change so quickly from a nice, caring human being to a pretentious asshole in a matter of just a few hours?</p>
<p>“Why do you put on this front?”</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Nicole turned, concerned with the context of the question.</p>
<p>“You put on this front like you’re more superior than the rest of us. Why?”</p>
<p>Nicole took a few deep breaths. This must’ve hit a sensitive spot for Nicole, but Waverly didn’t really care. Nicole quickly shook herself from her head.</p>
<p>“You know, racing and stuff. Brings out the worst in me.” She smiled, trying to cover up the emotion that was clearly there.</p>
<p>“But it should bring out the best-”</p>
<p>“Waverly, I really don’t want to talk about this.”</p>
<p>“When do you want to then, Nicole?” Waverly raised her voice, slightly instilling shock into Nicole, “We all have to work on <em>your</em> schedule. When you say ‘jump’, we all have to say, ‘how high’ or you storm off, pissed.”</p>
<p>Another deep breath from the redhead, “Being a woman is hard. Being a woman in <em>this</em> industry is <em>really, </em>really hard. I’ve fought my entire life to be better than everyone else.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t think that I’ve had to? Nicole, you’re not the only woman in <em>this </em>industry. I’ll never see the top of a podium or have champagne poured on me. I have to work to be smarter than every single person in that pit, every day just to keep my job.”</p>
<p>“Waverly, I didn’t-. I didn’t mean that in that way. I just-.” A tear slowly fell from Nicole’s eyes and Waverly immediately cursed herself for going full throttle on Nicole. Perhaps she needed to give Nicole a chance to explain herself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. We really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“No, no. It’s okay. You’re not an asshole, trust me.” Nicole sniffled, “There was a race a few years ago. It was raining and our engineers didn’t listen to me. The steering was shifty and on the second to last corner, the car literally just slipped out from under me. I was told I rolled 4 times and then slammed into the outer barrier. Knocked me out.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re so concerned with the steering,” Waverly stroked Nicole’s arm, “Oh, Nicole. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Crashing isn’t something to boast to your new bosses.” She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“No, but it’s important. Nicole,” Watery eyes met each other, “If we’re going to be successful, we need to talk more, okay? You <em>need</em> to tell me this stuff.” Nicole nodded slowly; tears streamed down her face. Waverly sat up and cradled Nicole into her, “Come here.”</p>
<p>Nicole laughed slightly, putting more of her weight into Waverly’s shoulder, “So is that a no to dinner?”</p>
<p>“You are insufferable,” Waverly’s heartstrings plucked. She was charming. That was for sure, “But if you want to go to dinner, I guess I can make some time in my <em>obscenely</em> busy schedule.”</p>
<p>Nicole looked up, inches from Waverly’s face. Waverly knew the sensitivity of this moment and didn’t want to push her luck. Even though Nicole had just opened up to her, she was still an asshole sometimes and this was absolutely <em>not</em> the time for feelings. But still. Nicole’s eyes did… <em>something</em> to Waverly when they were sincere.</p>
<p>Nicole broke the silence, “Let me take you to dinner tomorrow. I know the best spot.”</p>
<p>“Fine, Nicole. If that’ll make you shut up about it, then fine.” Waverly laughed and she playfully pushed Nicole away. She felt empty for a moment, missing the close contact with Nicole. Despite Nicole’s cold side, she was a warm person. She was charming and knew how to lighten the mood in any situation. Whether it was a room full of reporters or just she and Waverly in the clubhouse, she knew how to make others feel important. And <em>that</em> was attractive to Waverly.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, Waverly. Thank you for taking care of Luna and I.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job.” Waverly said quickly, but upon realizing the moment she just had with Nicole, she chose different words, “Thank <em>you</em> for taking care of Luna. It means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>With that, Nicole left the room and it was quiet again. Waverly’s thoughts ran. She was into Nicole. Some might say, feelings.</p>
<p>The next morning, Waverly woke to a few texts from Nicole. She expected an eager text from her, wanting to see the race numbers or to go look at the tread of the tires. She did <em>not</em> expect what was on her screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: [picture attached] Getting ready for our date tonight. What do you think?</em>
</p>
<p>The picture was a mirror selfie of Nicole in the gym. She sweated through her tank top, and clearly had just lifted some weights. The veins in her hands and arms bulged through her tight skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Who said it was a date? Also, take a shower. I can smell you from the 5th floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: Who said it wasn’t a date. And don’t lie. You love this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Do not. See you later.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: 8pm sharp. Don’t be late and break my heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Do you even know me? I’m never late.</em>
</p>
<p>Waverly smiled to herself, secretly loving the banter between them. It was a nice distraction from the day ahead of her. The day after the race would show how much work needed to be done before the next race. She had a meeting set with Jeremy to go over the numbers from the race and figure out a strategy to be more efficient by the time the next race rolled around.</p>
<p>Luna hadn’t been banged up too bad. A few paint chips were normal but considering how concerned Nicole was about the grip and steering, Waverly set off on a mission. Not for Nicole of course. Surely, not for Nicole. That would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>A few hours into the workday and Waverly’s phone pinged.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: [picture attached] What are you wearing?</em>
</p>
<p>The picture contained a freshly pressed grey suit, white shirt and brown dress shoes. How classically gay of her. Waverly pictured Nicole in this, hair wavy, designer watch wrapped around her wrist, and those stupid sunglasses on. </p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Wouldn’t you like to know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: Oh, come on. Don’t do me like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: You’ll see later. Gotta get back to Luna.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: Fair enough.</em>
</p>
<p>Waverly had found out just how to pick at Nicole without pushing too hard. She had always been excellent at reading people and an exceptional judge of character. Nicole put up a good fight, but she couldn’t beat Waverly at this race.</p>
<p>As the day progressed, Waverly hadn’t forgotten about dinner with Nicole. How could she? An attractive, successful female who happened to be the head driver for the Ferrari Formula 1 team asked <em>her</em> to dinner. Waverly showered quickly and proceeded to get ready. She knew <em>exactly</em> what she was wearing.</p>
<p>A text came in midway through her mascara application.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: 30 minutes. Are you almost ready?</em>
</p>
<p>It was cute to see how concerned Nicole was with being on time. This side of her was one that Waverly welcomed with open arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: Yes. I need 10 minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicole Haught: I’ll meet you in the lobby.</em>
</p>
<p>Waverly tussled her wavy hair and finished her makeup. Nothing too special but nothing too relaxed. She wanted to show off a little for Nicole. There was no harm in that, right?</p>
<p>As she walked down the stairs and into the lobby, there was a dapper Nicole Haught just as Waverly expected. Grey suit, white shirt, brown dress shoes but no sunglasses. </p>
<p>Nicole caught sight of Waverly and looked like she’d just seen a puppy. Her eyes crinkled and her smile grew wide. She approached Waverly, clacking along in heels.</p>
<p>“You look… extraordinary.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this old thing? It’s nothing.” It wasn’t nothing and she knew that. It was definitely… something. </p>
<p>“Waverly. You look beautiful.” With that smile, Waverly knew she meant it. Her heart slowed as she made eye contact with Nicole, seeing that unguarded look in her eye once more.</p>
<p>“You look quite dashing yourself. No sunglasses?” Nicole scoffed and Waverly smirked and playfully jabbed her right in the chest. She was beginning to enjoy this playful back and forth with Nicole.</p>
<p>For the evening, Waverly chose a black dress and red heels. Not just any black dress, though. A <em>black dress.</em> The only other time Nicole saw her in formal wear was at the car reveal, and we all know how that went.</p>
<p>After Nicole soaked her in for a few moments she spoke, “Ready to go?” Waverly simply nodded and laced her arm through Nicole’s. Nicole wouldn’t dare let Waverly open her own door. After a short drive to a restaurant just down the street, the pair got out of the car, Nicole opening Waverly’s door of course, and announced to the host that they had a reservation at 8 o’clock for two.</p>
<p>Their table was at the back of the restaurant, facing the water. There was a small candle and fairy lights hung above them. How did Nicole know that fairy lights were the key to her heart? </p>
<p>After ordering drinks and their appetizers, the talking began.</p>
<p>“So why this restaurant?”</p>
<p>“My uncle brought me here when I was younger after we watched the Grand Prix. It was one of the best days of my life.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Where is he now?”</p>
<p>“He uh, passed away a few years ago. Before I signed my first contract in the junior racing league.” She shoved a piece of grilled cauliflower in her mouth and flashed a quick smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work. Nothing gets past Waverly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Nicole. I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” She rubbed her nose, “It’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Waverly reached out to hold Nicole’s hand, “I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand, “Thank you. It means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” The two women sat for a while talking about the racing world, both fully aware and unaware of the contact between them. It felt natural to Waverly. Like Nicole’s hand was an extension of her own and it truly <em>belonged</em> there.</p>
<p>“Careful now, Waverly. A few more minutes of this hand holding business and I might think you have a crush on me.” Waverly laughed quietly and cast her eyes downward. <em>No way</em>.</p>
<p>“Food incoming.”</p>
<p>Their meals came and they indulged in the finest Italian meal that Australia had to offer. They talked about cars, racing and their hometowns and how much they missed them.</p>
<p>“Why do you insist on that Etta James song being played before every race?”</p>
<p>“My uncle would play that song for me to get me to sleep. Worked like a charm.” Nicole patted her mouth with her napkin, “When were you going to tell me your sister was the head driver for Mercedes?” Waverly chocked slightly on her water.</p>
<p>“I thought the last name was a dead giveaway.”</p>
<p>“It was.”</p>
<p>“Well, you caught me.”</p>
<p>“She’s good.”</p>
<p>“Speed and intelligence runs in the family.”</p>
<p>“I can see that.” Nicole stared Waverly down, trying to look into her soul. Waverly returned the look, catching Nicole’s eyes. Something went unspoken between them when they were alone. It was like their souls were the last pieces of the puzzle being fitted together. Satisfaction, almost.</p>
<p>Nicole broke the gaze first, “I’m gonna get the check and then we can take a walk along the water. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Waverly just breathed, “Yes.” And Nicole smiled.</p>
<p>Their walk was short, but Nicole made Waverly laugh, something she hadn’t genuinely done in a few weeks. Life in Formula 1 racing was stressful. Constantly fixing cars, figuring out strategies for the race, making sure nothing would blow up. Stressful was the understatement of the century.</p>
<p>Once back at the hotel, Nicole walked Waverly to her room like the gentleman she was.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?</p>
<p>“Yes. We’ve got a lot of stuff to work on for Luna.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Nicole leant up against the door frame, arm propping her body up.</p>
<p>“Well we’ve got the drive shaft.” Nicole moved closer.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“And the rear suspension needs tweaking.” Closer. Waverly could feel her heart thump throughout her entire body.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“And the acceleration isn’t nearly where I want it to be.” Closer. <em>Oh, God.</em></p>
<p>“Where should it be, head engineer?” Waverly’s heart rate spiked, and her legs started to give out underneath her. Her body thrummed with—well Waverly couldn’t describe it. It was like she was flying, body off the ground, a tingly feeling running through her limbs, like her body had fallen asleep but her mind was still awake, racing with every thought, trying to problem solve and figure out what was going to happen.</p>
<p>Nicole moved closer and closer until Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on her lips, “I can knock off a couple seconds, surely.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you can.” A devilish grin spread wide across Nicole’s face and she moved closer, and closer to Waverly’s face. Waverly closed her eyes, expecting Nicole to meet her. </p>
<p>“Have a good night, Waverly.” Nicole stepped back, smiling. Her lips and dimple shone underneath the dull hotel lighting, “I had a great time. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Nicole stuffed her hands in her pockets, turned back to the elevators and proceeded to her room. Waverly was left breathless in the doorway of her hotel room, trying to figure out what the <em>hell</em> just happened.</p>
<p>This woman.</p>
<p>
  <em>God damn it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And They're Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little oopsie daisy and ... something else</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u to my queen, madame tilly, for crossing my t's and dotting my i's. the fruit to my loop</p>
<p>@thatshaught</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 22, 2020. Friday qualifying rounds. 2 days until the Monaco Grand Prix.</b>
</p>
<p>The next 5 races all ended in victories for Ferrari, racking up a total of 143 points leading into the race at Monaco. </p>
<p>And yes, ‘At Last’ played before every single race.</p>
<p>Monaco wasn’t a particularly challenging track, but with its hairpin turns, handling and steering needed to be able to keep up with the speeds.</p>
<p>Waverly had an early start to the morning, running tests on the brake-force, testing various cooldown times and making sure the engine could withstand the amount of power that was going to be demanded from it.</p>
<p>Things with Nicole were great. Well, good maybe. They hadn’t had much time alone since Nicole had won 5 straight races. Press conferences took up a lot of time and traveling was exhausting on the bodies and minds of everyone on the team. They quickly set up shop in Monaco and prepped for two days of testing before the big race.</p>
<p>Although the races had been going well, Waverly and Nicole hadn’t spoken of their night out in Australia. Were they a <em> thing </em>? Sure, they weren’t dating but there was an inexplicable connection between the two of them. The tension was still there, growing more and more with every interaction and it was only a matter of time until that tension would boil over. Nicole’s eyes found Waverly’s at every moment and they had more physical contact with each passing day. Nothing excelled between hands on shoulders, but it was certainly there.</p>
<p>Everyone on the team had figured out an efficient plan for whenever they landed at their next race location. Jeremy and the mechanics would unload Luna, Waverly would plug in the computers and start putting wires where they needed to go, and Nicole and the rest of the publicists would handle the press, workout or plan strategies for race day.</p>
<p>Friday’s laps went well, but there was a lot of concern over the brakes and the steering. It still felt ‘wiggly’. Knowing how much Nicole needed grip for the sake of her confidence, Waverly worked for countless hours to make sure that Nicole was comfortable. </p>
<p>Waverly frequently found herself doing things for Nicole. Perhaps it was just a slight smile before a race or saving her a seat at breakfast or explaining the meaning behind the numbers that flew across the screen. She even gave Nicole a fist bump once. Waverly Earp? Giving Nicole Haught a <em> fist bump </em>? </p>
<p>The evening ended like it always did. Waverly in her room calculating something or double, even triple checking that Luna was ready. However, her evenings always involved a glass of wine. </p>
<p>
  <b>May 23, 2020. 1 day until the Monaco Grand Prix.</b>
</p>
<p>Saturday’s laps came around and Nicole <em> still </em> wasn’t quite happy with how Luna was taking the turns. Nicole knew that other drivers, especially Wynonna, would be aiming to knock her off her winning streak. So, Nicole wanted to take a more aggressive approach and gun it down the straightaways, slam on the brakes at the turns and swing around without losing too much speed, but also staying alive and upright.</p>
<p>“I think it can be tighter.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, I can only tighten the steering so much until you literally won’t be able to turn. You’ll be fighting with Luna the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Please, just do it.” Nicole was insistent, regardless of the safety precautions that came with unbelievably tight steering. There was a slight tang to her voice, but it wasn’t intended to be rude. Waverly knew that despite her concerns over the team.</p>
<p>Waverly huffed and rubbed her eyes, “Fine. We’ll do it. Whatever.”</p>
<p>Waverly went back to the workshop in the pit and examined the steering pump and the power steering. Basically, the steering pump keeps the steering fluid and smooth and power steering helps the driver turn the car, taking most of the stress of the velocity change. It’s a crucial part of the car, ensuring the car turns smoothly and the driver feels in control at all times.</p>
<p>She decided that the steering would be too tight and that the cons dominated the pros. The steering wasn’t tightened. It would be fine— she’d just need to tell Nicole.</p>
<p>Team Ferrari had Nicole on a strict schedule considering her current streak. Two hours in the gym, specially curated meals and a strict curfew. She and Waverly barely had time to see each other let alone have a decent conversation.</p>
<p>The lack of communication between them kept Waverly up at night. Was Nicole thinking of her too? Did she miss their late-night pit talks?</p>
<p>There wasn’t time for that now.</p>
<p>Only driving fast and staying alive. </p>
<p>
  <b>May 24, 2020. 0 days until the Monaco Grand Prix.</b>
</p>
<p>Another race day meant another jam-packed day for Team Ferrari. Breakfast was served and consumed.</p>
<p>While eating and looking over the turnpower figures, Nicole sat next to Waverly.</p>
<p>“Hey you.” Nicole placed her plate down and began shoveling food into her mouth. Again.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nicole. Slow down, you’re going to choke. Again.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me what to do.” A playful tone fell out of Nicole’s mouth as she stuck her tongue out at Waverly like a rebellious child.</p>
<p>“Seriously, you’re going to choke. Do I need to take your fork again?” Waverly started laughing, her eyes crinkled, and her cheeks tugged. She tried to grab Nicole’s fork, but Nicole was much stronger and the two ended up in a sort of embrace with Waverly’s back pressed up against Nicole, their arms intertwined. Waverly breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of vanilla and… a new deodorant? <em> Don’t be creepy, </em>Waverly thought to herself. </p>
<p>Nicole simply hummed and released Waverly back to her numbers and her food.</p>
<p>“I have to get going soon. Race day and all. Thought I’d check in and see how you were doing.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, yeah. But hey, I couldn’t tighten the steering any further than we already had it. The tighter we go, the higher the chance that you’ll flip around a turn.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Well, I trust you. You know that. Gotta get going. I’ll see you out there?” Nicole stood.</p>
<p>“Yes, you will.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly felt a shot of something go down her spine and rebound back to the base of her skull. A drug, almost. The tingly feeling, she felt after their date night in Australia, slowly came to her legs again.</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Waverly breathed long and slow, trying to shake out of the tension and get back to what she was being paid to do.</p>
<p>The environment at the track was… interesting. Nicole was clearly nervous about the turns in the track and the executives of the team were incessantly asking questions about the status of the car. ‘Can it hold up around the corners?’, ‘Can the engine handle the throttle?’. Yes, and yes. Waverly quickly grew tired of the questions. She just wanted to do her damn job.</p>
<p>“Jer, are the brakes in?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Oiled them up. Should be good to go around for all 78 laps with no issues. How’s the steering?”</p>
<p>“Tight. I’m hoping Nicole doesn’t just whip her around. No car, regardless of grip or handling, can be just flung around these corners.”</p>
<p>“You are most certainly correct about that. I’ll see you out on the pit deck?"</p>
<p>Waverly nodded and put her hands on her hips. She drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t mess this up.” She whispered under her breath.</p>
<p>Once seated at the counter, Waverly turned on her various monitors and panels and started to analyze some of the pre-race data that was flooding in from Luna. The door to the locker room opened behind her and a couple sets of footsteps came in.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Waves.” <em> Waves. </em> Another shot of adrenaline ran through her veins. Nicole was in her fitted race suit once more, her hair messily framed her face. Her suit was fitted in all of the most perfect ways and places. Thank <em> God </em> for race day.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Nicole.” Both women smiled and Nicole jumped into the cockpit. She fist bumped a few of the executives and team members, Jeremy included, and started Luna.</p>
<p>The sound that an F1 engine makes when it comes to life is something that Waverly will <em> never </em> tire of. The revving of the engine, the sound of the exhaust rattling in the chassis… priceless. Her hours and hours of work were worth it for that noise alone.</p>
<p>Nicole had secured the number one grid starting spot during the test laps. She lined up first, Mercedes behind her and McLaren in third. The stoplights popped up one by one. ‘At Last’ played throughout the entire pit. Waverly started humming and just a few seconds later, the sound of screaming engines lit up the straight start. They were off.</p>
<p>After 26 laps, everything was nearly perfect. The tires were only changed once and there weren’t any big red numbers coming across the screens. Jeremy jumped on the headset to let Nicole know that in 8 laps, she’d need to come in for another tire change. </p>
<p>Waverly stood, tablet in hand, and walked over to the fridge to grab an energy drink. These constant races, although she’d done the circuit several times, never got any less exhausting. Seeing Nicole’s face every day made sleep deprivation worthwhile.</p>
<p>Nicole came through on the headset, “Waverly, something’s up with the grip. Luna isn’t turning the same. Feels delayed.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let me take a look at the numbers, standby.”</p>
<p>“Standing by.”</p>
<p>Waverly glanced at the tablet and corresponded with the lap histories on the monitor in front of her. There was nothing in the numbers to make her pull Nicole into the pit.</p>
<p>“Nothing up here. Shake it off. Head in the game. Push on.”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to be rude, but I’m losing it a little.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, it’s fine in the pit. Nothing to be worried about. Keep on.”</p>
<p>“I don’t-- roger.” Nicole signed off and pushed the pedal down.</p>
<p>The tire change went smoothly and the race carried on, just like they practiced. A few cars were bumped out of the race, but Nicole and Wynonna battled for first the entirety of the race. There were a few close calls, but both drivers somehow made it out of each lap alive and well. Other teams were close behind, but they could <em> never </em> match the guts of Nicole and Wynonna.</p>
<p>Just as Nicole was rounding her last corner, just a few hundred yards from crossing the finish line, she came on the comms.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Nicole grunted like she was struggling to lift something or bracing against something.</p>
<p>“What’s--.” Then Waverly saw it. Nicole was tearing around the second to last corner and her tire clipped the corner barrier. Luna’s front right tire blew, and she spun out, with no chance to win or even place.</p>
<p>Waverly dropped her tablet on the table and waited for the rescue team to bring the car back to the pit, Nicole along with it. Nicole was furious as she stormed into the pit, justifiably so.</p>
<p>She charged into Waverly’s personal space, something that Waverly cherished. Pointing her finger, Nicole began her rampage, “I <em> told </em> you it needed to be fixed. I <em> told </em> you to tweak it. You and your stupid engineers, your mechanics and whoever else, need to get your heads in the game. I’ve put way too many hours into this to be taken out by shitty grip, shitty steering and a blown tire,” Nicole jabbed her finger in Waverly’s face, “Fix. It.” Nicole stomped into the clubhouse behind the pit and slammed her helmet into the ground. A frustrated scream and broken glass were the only sounds that left the room.</p>
<p>Waverly stood speechless, mouth agape, arms at her side. What the <em> hell </em> just happened? Enough was enough. Waverly rushed to the door.</p>
<p>“Waverly, don’t--“ Jeremy tried; he really did.</p>
<p>“Don’t, Jeremy.” Waverly ran her hand through her hair and pressed through.</p>
<p>Waverly flung the door open, flinching slightly as it hit the wall, and saw Nicole sitting on the bench in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“What the <em> hell </em> is wrong with you?” Waverly crossed her arms and settled in. Enough is enough.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I said, <em> what the hell </em>is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got shit to deal with Waverly. Why don’t you go calculate something and leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Blood rushed to Waverly’s face and she felt the rage build in her hands, “How <em> fucking </em> dare you. How <em> dare </em> you.”</p>
<p>“Waverly, I can’t do this right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot that no one can bother the great Nicole Haught when she’s having a hissy fit. Pardon me. Let me know when you want to be a <em> normal </em> person and talk about what the <em> hell </em> just happened out there.” Waverly turned around and headed for the door that led back to the pit. She had things to do and cars to fix and wasn’t going to waste time on Nicole when she was having one of her meltdowns.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I just--”</p>
<p>Waverly whipped back around, “No, Stop. I’m done with that. I’m tired of the ‘I’m sorrys’ and the ‘buts’. You need to figure your shit out. You’re driving a <em> very </em> expensive car, one that I’ve spent <em> countless </em> hours and sleepless nights on. This isn’t a game to me. I don’t get off on making mistakes. It’s my job on the line too, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“I never said--”</p>
<p>“And you know what Nicole?” Waverly stepped closer, “Do you know how hard I had to work to get here? Do you know how much I had to bust my ass to get here? I had to be ten times better than any other man to get to where I am, and I will <em> not </em> have that hard work be ruined by a pretentious driver who wants the world served to her on a silver platter.” Nicole just stared almost in shock at the words pouring out of Waverly’s mouth, “I know that you had to work hard to get here. But just because you get to drive the car, doesn’t mean you’re better than those who’ve put their blood, sweat and tears into this project.”</p>
<p>“Waverly, I didn’t mean--”</p>
<p>“I tried really hard. I tried so hard to break through the wall that you’ve put up. I told you it was fine. <em> I </em> made the decision <em> not </em> to tweak the steering. Had I tightened it, you would’ve been <em> dead </em> right now, Nicole.” Her breathing stopped, her voice cracked and lowered, “It’s my job on the line, too.” She felt a catch in her throat, her eyes began to pool with tears, “I’ve got shit too, Nicole. But I don’t manage to be an asshole to the people who carry my life in their hands. So, until you can figure your shit out and be a <em> normal </em> human being and be a little thankful for all of the work I put into this job, do <em> not </em> come near me.” And with that, Waverly turned to walk out of the locker room and back into the pit.</p>
<p>“Waverly, I’m so sorry. I know how hard you try.” Waverly stopped, hands on her hips, the crown of her head pointed to the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling, “I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. I was just upset. I’m sorry.” Waverly felt Nicole shift in her stance, and she turned around to face her.</p>
<p>“You’re sorry? Nicole? Sorry?” Waverly moved closer to Nicole, rushing her almost, but Nicole stood firm and strong, “I am the fucking engineer who makes sure that the car doesn’t blow up and <em> I </em> make sure that thing goes fast enough so you can get your stupid,” Poke, “metal,” poke <em> , </em> “trophy,” poke <em> . </em> “I care about you, you idiot. You don’t even know how much I look forward to seeing your stupid face every day, whipping around the turns or watching you eat your breakfast like the world is going to end. All <em> you </em> care about, is your <em> stupid </em> podium and your <em> stupid </em> trophy.”</p>
<p>“Waverly--.” Nicole stepped to close the gap between the two women, but Waverly didn’t notice. She was filled with rage. Her hands and fingers began to go numb.</p>
<p>“Stop. Talking. I really, I don’t care what you have to say. There’s nothing that you could <em> possibly </em>say to make this better.” </p>
<p>Nicole sat on the bench in front of Waverly, appalled at the words that flew so easily out of her mouth. Waverly stood breathing deeply, scanning the floor, trying to process what just happened.</p>
<p>“Waverly, I—” Nicole stood and reached out for Waverly, hoping she would accept the contact.</p>
<p>“Nicole. Enough.” Just as Waverly was about to turn around and head back to the pit, Wynonna was standing in front of her, arms crossed and looking like she was ready for a fight.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“Wynonna? What are you doing?” Waverly didn’t know what to say. Did she hear all of that? Did others hear it, too?</p>
<p>“Wynonna, I—” Nicole looked up at the older Earp sister and began to stand.</p>
<p>“Take a seat there, Red. I heard some screaming here from my little sister and I’d like to know what <em> you </em> did to provoke that?” Wynonna winked at Nicole and rendered her speechless.</p>
<p>“Uh, I, uh—”</p>
<p>“Preferably sometime today, Red. I have a press conference to get to because I just won a Formula 1 race. So, please, hurry the hell up.” Wynonna smirked at Nicole, solidifying her dominance over Nicole. Waverly stood behind her big sister, unsure of what was coming next. Wynonna was a force to be reckoned with when it came to Waverly. That much was certain.</p>
<p>“We had a disagreement.” Nicole said, cautiously. She subconsciously knew that Wynonna would absolutely destroy her if she didn’t choose her words wisely.</p>
<p>“Sounded like more than a disagreement, Red. Care to elaborate?” Wynonna moved closer to Nicole, grabbing the collar of her suit, “What did you <em> do </em> to make my sister raise her voice?”</p>
<p>Nicole choked slightly, swallowing thickly, choosing her next words carefully, “I told her that the steering wasn’t tight enough and that’s why I crashed.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re going with? Are you sure you didn’t say anything else? If I walk out there, into that pit, and ask them, what are they going to tell me?” Nicole sat quietly, terrified, “Be <em> very </em> careful, Nicole. Be very careful.”</p>
<p>“I said she needed to get her head in the game.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And I said that she was stupid and didn’t know what she was doing.”</p>
<p>“Ah. There it is. Well, alright then.” Waverly took a seat with her arms crossed and anxiously waiting for the words that were about to come out of Wynonna’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Waverly, I’m so sorry—” Nicole turned to Waverly, almost pleading with her to make whatever was about to happen, stop. </p>
<p>“Bite it, Red. You know <em> damn </em> well that there was <em> nothing </em> that she could have done to make your race easier. <em> You </em> are the one behind the wheel, <em> you </em>—”</p>
<p>“I know that, Wynonna. You don’t think I know that?” Nicole stood tall now, sauntering up to her new foe, “You don’t think that I understand the gravity of this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Haught. Do you? Because if you did, you wouldn’t be here, yelling at my baby sister about a mistake that <em> you </em> made.”</p>
<p>“Listen here, Earp. You don’t understand—”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t understand?” Wynonna was revving her engine now, “<em> I </em> don’t understand how to race? Who’s been your biggest competitor this entire season?” Nicole didn’t respond, her hands shaking in rage, “Better yet, who’s supported your every action and decision even when it hasn’t been in their best interest? Waverly has. She’s been behind your every smirk, every wink, every fucking—”</p>
<p>“That’s enough. Both of you.” Waverly somehow wedged herself between Wynonna and Nicole during their spout, attempting to break things up before it boiled over.</p>
<p>“Haught.” Nicole made eye contact, holding back hot tears, “Tires blow, fuses break and brake lines leak. That’s racing and if you can’t handle that I suggest you find a different hobby and a different person to berate on a daily basis.”</p>
<p>“Enough you—”</p>
<p>“You know what, Wynonna. You don’t know me at all. So, watch your mouth before you start nagging on someone you don’t even know.”</p>
<p>Wynonna threw her hands up and began to walk away, only stopping to say one last remark, “But you know who I <em> do </em>know? I know Waverly. She is the kindest, most respectful and most caring person that I know. She’ll go over a cliff for you if it benefits you in the slightest. She is loyal and brave and smart as hell.” Wynonna paused only to catch her breath, “So, I suggest you do some soul searching, or do whatever you and your over-indulging brain needs, in order to get your flaming head, out of your ass.” With that, Wynonna left, slamming the door to the clubhouse on her way out. Nicole fell to the bench, hands cradling her head. When she heard Waverly begin to walk out, she lifted her head, hoping Waverly would look back and at least… look at her, or something.</p>
<p>To her surprise, Waverly had suddenly stopped walking.</p>
<p>“Waverly, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Just—”</p>
<p>“What can I say to make this better?” Waverly bowed her head, unsure of what to do. She slowly turned around, making eye contact with Nicole</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you can do anything, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that there’s nothing—”</p>
<p>“Nicole. I said stop. Please, just stop.” Waverly’s voice was quiet and low. She felt broken and tired and mentally drained. “Please.”</p>
<p>“There has to be something I can say or do to make this better.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, I’m really tired and I <em> really </em>don’t want to do this with you right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Nicole stood and stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to figure a way out of this.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that I believe you.” Waverly gently pushed through the door and walked slowly to the pit, grabbed her things and headed to the press room to do a wrap up of the race. There, she would have to explain what happened during the race that caused Nicole to crash.</p>
<p>Moments before she walked onto the stage, she heard loud footsteps behind her, like someone was running. She looked over her shoulder to see a certain redhead coming at her at full speed.</p>
<p>“Nicole, I said I didn’t want to—”</p>
<p>Her entire world slammed to a halt the second she felt Nicole’s lips on her own. They were so soft and tasted like sweat and Gatorade. Vanilla and Old Spice deodorant swarmed Waverly’s senses, paralyzing her. She felt Nicole’s hands on her neck and felt the callouses on her palms scratch across her delicate skin. It tickled, almost.</p>
<p>Nicole pulled away leaving Waverly in a state of confusion. What the <em> hell </em> just happened?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Were the only two words to come out of Nicole’s mouth before she brushed past Waverly and stepped onto the stage, smiling and waving at the reporters sitting in the audience. Once Waverly came back down to Earth, she slowly made her way to a chair that was between Wynonna and Nicole. The energy in the room was… off the charts.</p>
<p>“So, Ms. Earp, what happened out there on the track today?”</p>
<p>“Which one?” Waverly and Wynonna answered at the same time. This was a usual occurrence when both Earp sisters were at the same event. One of them needed to change their name. Clearly.</p>
<p>“Waverly.”</p>
<p>Waverly cleared her throat and began <em> delicately </em> responding to the question, “Our head driver communicated with my team and I that she wanted the steering to be tightened. We decided that if the steering <em> was </em> to be tightened, that it could become too stiff. Clearly, it was my mistake for not—”</p>
<p>“What she’s trying to say is that things go awry in the racing world and it’s no one’s fault.” Nicole smiled at the reporter and then to Waverly, Waverly responding with a delicate smile.</p>
<p>A different reporter then shot up out of his seat, “Didn’t you and Ms. Earp have a heated conversation not just 15 minutes ago where you accused her of the crash being her fault?”</p>
<p>Nicole stuttered, “Uh, N-no. Like I said it was just a misunderstanding. I assure you that—”</p>
<p>“What Haught over there is trying to say is that, she can do no wrong and it’s everyone else’s fault. Right, Red?” Wynonna smiled, clearly carrying over the energy from inside the clubhouse to this <em> very </em> public press conference.</p>
<p>“No.” Nicole nervously chuckled, “What I said was that it was just a misunderstanding and that nothing serious happened. Just an honest mistake on my part.” More and more reporters began to stand, shouting over one another, trying to get a good story for their respective news outlets.</p>
<p>Waverly sat between the two older women, trying to find an intellectual way to explain what really happened without telling them exactly what happened.</p>
<p>Eventually, Waverly stood, and the reporters quieted along with Wynonna and Nicole, “I made a decision not to tighten the steering. Nicole knew that and raced as best she could, regardless of the outcome. Shit happens and that’s what racing is all about. It’s no one’s direct fault.” She sat down smiling, feeling like she just conquered an empire by herself.</p>
<p>The press conference continued. Wynonna spoke about her strategy and Nicole described what went through her head as she spun out. </p>
<p>“So what exactly happened when the tire blew and you spun out?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t really remember much, it all happened pretty quickly. But I want to stress that it’s no one’s fault directly. I think that Waverly and I are going to work hard to try and control what we can and accept that we can’t control everything that happens out on the track. These things happen, right? That’s what Formula 1 racing is all about and that’s why I love it.” Nicole sat back and threw her arm around Waverly, chucking a smile towards Wynonna. Checkmate.</p>
<p>Nicole would send a few winks and kind smiles Waverly’s way, solidifying her kiss and its meaning. Although it felt <em> good </em>to kiss Nicole, she still found herself confused. Clearly there was something going on and Waverly was determined to figure it out. After all, you can’t stop an Earp.</p>
<p>Once back at the hotel, Waverly took a much-needed shower and put on her favorite pair of joggers and settled into bed, looking at the data from the race before she was due for dinner.</p>
<p>Her phone pinged.</p>
<p>
  <em> Nicole Haught: I’m coming over. 15 minutes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waverly Earp: Don’t you have a schedule? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nicole Haught: Don’t care. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waverly Earp: What about dinner?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nicole Haught: Don’t care. I’ll eat later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waverly Earp: Showering now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Waverly Earp: Come now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nicole Haught: Omw. </em>
</p>
<p>Seconds later, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>As soon as Waverly started turning the doorknob, Nicole burst in and immediately pushed Waverly up against the wall, kissing her and grabbing at her clothes.</p>
<p>“Whoa--.” Waverly tried to speak. She pushed on Nicole’s shoulders, “Hey. Whoa. Take it down a notch.”</p>
<p>Nicole wiped her mouth. Sexy. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”</p>
<p>“I know, but we need to talk first.”</p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p>“Uh, today?” Duh.</p>
<p>“Right, right. Okay.” Nicole breezed through the hall and into the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs like a little kid at storytime, brow furrowed in thought.</p>
<p>Waverly sat beside her, facing her, “Okay. Today was uncalled for. Don’t ever raise your voice at me for doing my job. That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>Nicole reached and placed a hand on the inside of Waverly’s knee, “You’re right and I’m so sorry. My temper got the best of me. It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“You need to figure that out before this,” Waverly gestured between them, “continues. You need to find a different way to communicate your feelings because honestly, Nicole, I do <em> not </em>have time to do that every time you find something to get upset about.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Truly.” Nicole had a genuine look in her eye and Waverly couldn’t resist.</p>
<p>“Good. Now that that’s settled, we need to talk about work.”</p>
<p>Nicole grumbled and flung her body back to lay on the bed, “I don’t want to talk about work. All I want to do is lay here with you.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s important,” Waverly shifted her weight around, “You know how politics in Formula 1 works, right? Engineers and drivers <em> can’t </em> be together.” It was true. If a driver and an engineer were romantically linked, it could ruin the brands’ sales and cause a big stir in the consumer world. <em> Especially </em> when it’s two women. “I know it sucks but we have to be careful. No touching at work, no lingering stares, none of it. I do <em> really </em> enjoy being around you, but I also love my job.”</p>
<p>“I know. I love my job too.”</p>
<p>“Good now that that’s settled—“</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you now, head engineer Waverly Earp?”</p>
<p>“You may, head driver Nicole Haught.”</p>
<p>Nicole ducked her head and placed her finger under Waverly’s chin, inviting her into the kiss.</p>
<p>The next morning, Waverly woke to multiple texts and calls from Jeremy, asking Waverly to make her way to Luna at her ‘earliest convenience’. Waverly stretched and reminisced on the night before. She and Nicole talked about the next race and devised a plan so they could avoid <em> another </em> issue with the press. They decided that once at the track, there was to be absolutely no physical touching or lingering stares. The hotel was a different story.</p>
<p>Once out of bed, Waverly got dressed and headed to the track to meet with Jeremy. </p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Luna has a bent suspension rod. It’ll take a few days to fix it.”</p>
<p>“But, Jeremy. We have a race in 2 weeks. How are we going to do this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Waves. I’ve already ordered a new rod but I can’t make the darn thing show up any faster.”</p>
<p>“Where did you send the part?”</p>
<p>“Canada.”</p>
<p>Waverly simply nodded and ran her hand over Luna, “Okay. Okay, we’ve got this. It’ll all work out. It’ll be fine.” Jeremy gave her a look, “It <em> has </em> to be fine. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Jeremy dove into his tablet and Waverly made her way behind the computers and began scanning the numbers for something that would give her insight into what exactly happened yesterday. </p>
<p>She stared at the numbers for what felt like hours until she heard footsteps coming in. She ignored them, thinking it was just a mechanic or another engineer coming to take measurements of the damage but suddenly, the smell of vanilla washed over her. Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly and kissed her neck. This felt… right.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Waverly pushed back, “What did we say about work? No hands, no touching.”</p>
<p>“That’s such a dumb rule.”</p>
<p>“But I like--"</p>
<p>“My job. I know.” Nicole smiled softly. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and black joggers. </p>
<p>“Don’t you have some really strict schedule you have to stick to?”</p>
<p>“I do but I like you more, so.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“What’re you looking at?” Nicole came behind Waverly and rested her hand on the counter. Waverly couldn’t help but stare at the muscles flexing in her forearm.</p>
<p>“Oh uh, data from yesterday. I’m trying to figure out if Luna tried to tell us something before you guys bumped the corner.”</p>
<p>“Sounds nerdy.” Nicole laughed and Waverly playfully jabbed her elbow into Nicole. Their eyes locked on to one another, communicating only what words couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Ahem.” Shit. Jeremy.</p>
<p>“Hey! Uh, hi, Jeremy.”</p>
<p>“Got that suspension rod rush ordered to Canada. Should be there by the time we get there.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jer.”</p>
<p>“Suspension rod? What for?”</p>
<p>“Well, when you bumped the corner, you bent Luna’s suspension rod. So, we have to get a new one fitted and functioning by the next race.”</p>
<p>“Oh, whoops. Sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be. Shit happens, right?” Waverly looked up at Nicole and winked. </p>
<p>Nicole smiled, “Touché,” She pulled a stool up next to Waverly and continued to scroll through the numbers, pretty much clueless as to what they meant but Waverly looked like she was a kid in a candy store, so Nicole would entertain her for a bit, “So Canada, eh?”</p>
<p>“Canada.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>